nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
James McAfee
James McAfee is a character role-played by jdotfield. Background James McAfee, also known as Mac. He is a member of [[The Families|'The Families']] and has been in the city for a very long time. He has the respect and connections of multiple people. He always spends money to do crime. McAfee also uses money to do drug and gun deals. Was around near the beginnings of the Grove Street Families (GSF) or The Families. '''He was formally introduced to '''GSF by Chef. He got his invitation into the family from Dexx. Dexx is the Triple OG as of their recent restructure of the leadership in GSF. This is also around the time when Mac got promoted as an OG from Dexx because of his efforts. He has been involved with the Dark Web. He had an old friend of his die by relations to the Dark Web. He even had a beef with Tim Lee in the past but it was squashed eventually. Seems to be driven a lot by emotion and feeling which makes people love and hate him at the same time because he also loves to sometimes stretch the truth to cause conflict for his entertainment. A rush of some sort which alludes to people referring to him as a "Dirt-bag". A lovely dirt bag though that the people in the family enjoy because of his company and contributions. Also always making people laugh because of his antics and fun personality. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and express his opinions. He is also an oxy fiend. One of his family members DK normally expresses his distaste to this because he sometimes takes a whole war supply of oxy in a day if he gets hurt. He is supposed to be watched and contained by DK because he can act irrational at times. They are very good at helping to strengthen each others strengths and weaknesses. Also whenever he is in prison he always seems high because of the amount of drugs he took during crimes and morphine the doctors give him. Causes lots of gang bangers to get riled up from his tweets. People also refer to his fingers as twitter fingers. This is normally to bait conflict and it normally escalates to a shootout where he can get the short end of the stick. Normally hates when people wrongfully put his name next to what he is not. For example a snitch. Extremely loyal to the family and will do whatever is necessary to have the Family Succeed. Always helps out his fellow brethren whenever it is necessary even when he may need things at times like money. He almost never asks for anything unless its absolutely necessary for the Families well being. During War times he seems to want to succeed but is also around to have a good time. Normally using old classic cars putting him at a clear disadvantage. Always a good sport and this earns him lots of respect from his enemies. As said his dirt bag attitude almost makes him attractive to hang out with and relate to. Has invested so much money into the family in terms of war efforts. Never thinking about only himself but always about the others around him. This providing for others makes him an ideal OG in terms of that aspect of his personality but as said before he sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him. Even causing a war with the Leanbois which was probably gonna happen eventually but instead it happened earlier. Once he was turned into an OG he started taking in new promising blood that seem to have the right ideals and mindset to be in the family like Cesar and DJ. In general seems to have took in some of the best recruits and has learned what not to recruit in the family from his experience with a prospect named Geno. Pot Stirrer at its finest. Fun Facts * Likes to drink his COFFEE * Actually owns a Porsche * Likes to compete with DK Category:Characters Category:Male